Reacquainted
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Mature sequel to One Night.


Hey loyal followers I had a request to do a sequel to One Night but for MA audiences so here it is! Enjoy (unless you are underage, then hit the back button and proceed no further!)

Just in case you haven't read the ending from One Night

**Suddenly he removed himself from her grasp; she frowned slightly but then gasped when he scooped her up in his arms. She looked at him and instead of emerald eyes she saw golden ones. Her breath caught in her throat, she looked at him quizzically and he said "My dear let's go someplace more private, I have many things I need to show you."**

**Her cheeks flushed and she cried "Kurama!"**

**He just smiled and continued to carry her somewhere where they could get reacquainted.**

His golden eyes flashed with desire and she felt her body flush at the attention she was getting from her beloved. It had been many years since their first night together, however the memories still remained. Kurama continued to carry her off to secluded place where they could continue without being interrupted.

Botan continued to stare at him while they made their way to this private place, she still couldn't believe this red head man was Yoko and that she never knew. They were so similar; of course they were the same person. She snapped out of her daydream when she realized they were heading towards a small cabin deep within the woods. She looked at him quizzically and he said "I explored the island before the tournament began; one can never plan too carefully."

He set her down so he could lead them into the secluded cabin and gently shut the door behind them. Once inside he pulled her close and trailed light kissed down along her jaw. She leaned her body in to his in order to wrap her arms around him to anchor herself. He stopped kissing her jaw and began to blow in her ear, causing her to go weak in the knees.

He held her tightly and reached up to release her hair from its ponytail so he could run his fingers through her blue locks. She sighed and leaned in to kiss him but he purposely avoided touching his lips to hers, instead he allowed her to kiss brush feather light kisses on his face and jaw line. She moved her lips to his neck where she could tease him. She kissed his neck starting at his shoulder and moving up until she reached his earlobe where she nipped and then began to suck.

He sighed and she smiled at his response. She stopped sucking his earlobe and started to move to try and kiss the other side of his neck when he tugged her hair lightly so her head was leaned back so he could assault her lips with his own. The kiss was short but full of passion, as he pulled away from the kiss he looked into her eyes and saw they were clouded with desire.

She stared into his emerald eyes and saw the same amount of desire burning in his eyes as well. Without a word he scooped her up in his arms and made his way towards the back of the small house. He opened the door and gently set her down. He framed her face with his hands and pressed a kiss to her lips. He dropped his hands from her face and dropped them to her trim waist where he pulled her closer. She ran her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met once more in an explosion of passion. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and when her lips parted his tongue darted inside her mouth. She sighed and wound her arms tighter around his neck and delved her fingers into his crimson hair. He moved his hands from her waist to grasp her backside.

"Botan" he said between kisses. She said his name breathlessly in reply.

"I need you" he whispered in her ear. At his comment she lost all control and started fumbling so she could quickly remove his clothes, he placed his hands on hers and stopped her movements. "There will be plenty of time for that my dear, allow me to show you how much I have missed you." With that he backed her up against a wall and began to slowly remove her kimono from her shoulders where he kissed and nipped her soft skin. She shuddered as she felt his teeth graze themselves across her shoulders. She made a move to raise her hands to she could touch him; he grasped her arms quickly and pinned them above her head. He continued to tease her and her body writhed in pleasure.

When he stopped kissing her neck and let her arms go she was slightly disappointed but then he grabbed her around her waist and moved her towards the bed. As he laid her down he moved his body so he was straddling her, he opened her kimono more and ran his tongue between her breasts. Her body continued to writhe in enjoyment. He moved his tongue to her breast where he began to suckle while he kneaded her other breast with his hand. Botan moaned in response. He removed her kimono altogether and stopped so he could admire her body. She opened her eyes and watched him drink her in.

Her body flushed at his gaze and he smiled "Darling there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

She smiled at his comment. Satisfied she was no longer flustered by his proclamation, he began to kiss her stomach making his way down her body. Her body trembled as he kissed her inner thighs. Her eyes shot open as his tongue made its way to her center. Shivers racked her body as he teased her core. His tongue continued to pleasure her and when the orgasm shot through her it took her breath away. Before she could recover she felt him make his way up her body so he could press him mouth to hers again.

She moved her hands up his body in order to remove his clothing her fingers fumbled with his buttons her head still spinning from the pleasure he had just given her. When she was finally able to remove his clothing she immediately began to run her fingers along his chiseled chest. She grazed her fingernails along his ribcage causing him to moan in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body down to hers, he pressed his body to hers and she moved to reverse their positions.

As she straddled him she gazed at his toned muscles in admiration. Soon she leaned down and trailed kissed down his chest, she made her way down his body and grazed her teeth along his stomach. He moaned as she took him in her mouth. As she teased him with her mouth his body shuddered in response. His breathing became ragged and before he could prepare himself his body bucked as he orgasmed.

As she made her way back up his body she pressed light kisses up his chest. She looked up and their eyes met again. He grabbed her roughly and pulled her down to him so he could ravish her mouth. In a swift movement he moved so he was hovering over her. Their lips never parted until they both realized that they needed to breathe. Once they regained their breath they wasted no time and began to kiss again this time with more passion. Once he was sure she was ready he placed his hands on her hips and buried himself inside her. Both moaned at the exact moment he entered her.

His movements started out slow and then became more rapid as she moved under him matching his rhythm. He thrust deeper into her when she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned as his thrust became more passionate and began to dig her fingernails in his back. This excited him more and he moved quicker and deeper inside her. Their bodies soon became slick with sweat although neither noticed. It was not long before their moans became louder and more desperate. She threw her head back as the orgasm hit her; his body shook and he buried his face in her neck.

As their breathing returned to normal he slowly moved so he could lie down beside her, he gathered her in his arms and kissed her cheek. She snuggled deeper into his chest and took in his scent. Silence passed until she heard Kurama say "Botan, I love you", she whispered back "I love you too."

With that the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms grateful for the second chance to be together.


End file.
